


One Regret Resolved

by MoonlightLark



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of plot but not enough to say it's a real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightLark/pseuds/MoonlightLark
Summary: “Close your eyes and don’t move.”“Wha--?”“Shhhh, do as I say.” Jadzia had snuck up behind Julian and had her arms around him from behind. Julian was smart enough to shut his mouth and didn’t ask any more questions.---------------Mostly smut with the hint of a plot.





	One Regret Resolved

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and decided to write smut. This is the first smut story I've posted, so be kind.

“Close your eyes and don’t move.”

“Wha--?”

“Shhhh, do as I say.” Jadzia had snuck up behind Julian and had her arms around him from behind. Julian was smart enough to shut his mouth and didn’t ask any more questions. Jadzia turned him around so they were face to face, her arms around his neck. He looked puzzled but put his hands on her hips, although hesitantly. 

“I’ve been trying so hard to resist this, but I can’t do it anymore,” she sighed. “I want you Julian.”

To say that Julian was surprise, was an understatement. He had had a crush on her since the day he met her, but she had never once giving any impression that she wanted him. Granted, he was thrilled, but still held back a bit. “Are you…sure? You’ve never said anything before…”

“I know. And that is my own mistake. I should have told you ages ago. Can you forgive me?” 

“Well of course. But….”

“What is it?”

Julian hesitated again. “It’s just, this seems so…sudden.”

Jadzia smiled. “Are you going to complain?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Good.” Jadzia leaned in and caught Julian’s lips with hers. He was still puzzled but threw it away within three seconds. He had wanted her for years. He wasn’t going to miss his opportunity. 

Their kisses got more wild, very quickly. Her hands went from his hair to his arms to his chest in record time. Julian was enjoying it immensely until his nimble fingers found the fastenings to his pants. “Wait!”, he exclaimed. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” she practically purred. 

“Jadzia, you are not acting like yourself at all!”

“What if I’m not? Isn’t this what you always wanted?”

“Yes. God yes, but something isn’t right!” Julian was worried for her now. Something was very different about her. 

“Julian, do you want to fuck me or not?”

That was definitely not something Julian had ever expected her to say so bluntly. He pushed Jadzia at an arm’s length, but gently. “Who are you? You are not Jadzia.”

She sighed. “I guess I pushed it too much.”

Julian was completely confused now. “Who are you? What are you?”

“I am Jadzia Dax. But not your Jadzia,” she smiled wide. 

“You’re from the mirror universe,” Julian responded with a groan. 

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!”, she practically cheered. When silence fell, she looked annoyed. “What? Are you that surprised? Did you really think that the Jadzia from your world would do this?”

He didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. He knew that she would never do this, and it hurt. They were friends, and he knew she would never compromise it by doing that. 

“That’s what I thought. Well Julian you have a golden opportunity before you, right now.” She walked closer to him again. “I may not be your Jadzia, but I am Jadzia and right now I want you.” 

Julian’s brain slowed down. He wanted this, but not this. He didn’t know what to do. Scenarios went through his head over and over. Then he made up his mind. “Fuck it.” He crushed her body to his and kissed her. It was an angry, dominating kiss. All his frustration coming out. Jadzia melted into him and gasped. 

He had led her back to the closest wall and slammed her back against it. She laughed and caught his lips between her teeth and bit down hard. He growled and reached for her pants. She, in turn, brought out his cock from beneath the folds of his clothes. Once he had gotten her pants off, he lifted her up to have her cross her legs around his waist.   
Without wasting any time, Julian brought his cock to her opening and slammed up into her. She gasped and threw her head back. He closed his eyes. She was so warm and tight. Once they got past the first shock, Julian started to drill her. He was fast, hard, and relentless. She helped him and slammed down when he went up. They were both lost in sensations and were not quiet about it. Her cries encouraged him on, and his groans made her cry louder. 

Suddenly, Julian felt the build-up swelling. “I’m not gonna last…”

“Do it.”

Julian came deep inside her. He yelled, the world had turned a bright white light. He wouldn’t hear or see. As soon as she felt him fill her up she came too. They don’t know how long it took for them to come back from the bliss. They were both breathing heavily. 

Julian pulled out of her and lowered back to her feet. Her feet faltered and he held her steady. “That was so unexpected,” she gasped. He looked at her questionably. She clarified,   
“I had always wondered what it would be like with the Julian in my universe, but never got a chance. If he’s anything like you, I wish I had tried harder.” She laughed. 

“So you’re saying that you came over to this universe just to have sex with me?” Julian smirked. 

“Oh shut up,” she said, but still smiled back.


End file.
